


Reid Gets Roofied

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is out having a good time, when Morgan notices something is off with Reid. Morgan steps in and saves the day, taking Reid home! Drugged Reid is a fun Reid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked, returning to the table after dancing with a handful of women. He grabs his beer, takes a long swallow and begins scanning the crowd.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about Boy Wonder." Garcia replied, smiling. "He seems to be getting on just fine." She nodded her head toward the bar. Morgan looked over his shoulder toward the bar, and was met with a surprising sight. There was Reid, his Pretty Boy, sitting a little too close to another guy. Reid was not one to let anyone into his personal space, yet this person was not only in the young genius's space, but was occasionally touching his arm and laughing.

Morgan turned, planning to head in their direction, when Garcia grabbed his arm. "Let him be."

"What?" He asked, turning back to face her.

"Leave the poor boy alone. He's actually having a good time, and looks like he may be getting lucky." She said, winking.

"Baby Girl, are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing?" He turned her head toward the two men, and continued, "When have you ever seen Reid let someone get that close to him? And the guy is touching him." His voice got higher as he went on, "he doesn't let anyone touch him."

"He lets you." She said, grinning.

"T-that different."

"How? Even our Boy Genius needs some lovin'."

"Penelope," the use of her first name got her attention. She tried to focus her alcohol soaked brain on what he was saying. It was true, the man did seem to be quite touchy feely, and Reid wasn't backing away like normal. Before she could register what was happening, Morgan had turned and headed for the bar, and the two men in question.

As he approached Reid, he threw his arm over his shoulder, subtly pulling him back away from the man holding his attention. "Hey Pretty Boy, you ready to head home? I'm beat." He occasionally took Reid home and figured this was the best way to get him away from Mr Handsy.

He felt, as much as saw, the glare he received from the man with his best friend, but he wasn't deterred. When Reid actually leaned back into his arm, the first bells went off in Morgan's mind. Reid never pulled away from Morgan's touch, but he also never leaned into it, either.

Reid looked up at Morgan, a goofy grin on his face and said, "Mor-gaaaan. What's up?"

The young mans pupils were blown wide open, and he was slurring his words. Morgan knew right away that the man had slipped something into Reid's drink. Trying to stay calm, he leaned down and told Reid that Garcia needed him for a minute.

"But, Mor-gaaaan, I want to stay right here. Danny said we could dance and then he'd take me home."

Morgan tried to remain casual and calm, replying, "I know, but she just needs to ask you a question about Henry." He knew mentioning Henry would get Reid's attention. "I'll stay here and keep Danny Boy company for you." Had Reid not been under the influence of whatever Danny slipped him, he would have realized Morgan's smile was more like a grimace, and his hands were twitching, waiting for the right moment to strike.

As soon as Reid began stumbling through the crowd toward Garcia, Morgan grabbed Danny's wrist and twisted it behind his back, growling, "You are under arrest for drugging a federal agent." The man looked like he was about to protest, but when he heard the words federal agent, his face lost its color and is mouth snapped shut.

Morgan, sensing this, replied, "Smart move, asshole."

Reid's ungraceful and loud return to the table got the teams attention. Immediately, they felt something wasn't right, and when Reid put is arms around Garcia from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, it confirmed it.

"Morgan said you wanted to seeeeeeeee meeeeeeeee." He slurred.

JJ disentangled Reid from Garcia and helped him sit down, while Hotch headed over toward Morgan. On the way, he observed Morgan cuffing the man, and immediately guessed the situation. When Hotch got to the bar, Morgan looked like he wanted to rip the mans head off.

"What's going on, Morgan?" Hotch asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew.

"This asshole drugged Reid. Did you see him? He can barely walk straight."

"Good catch, Morgan. Things could have ended really badly if..." Hotch gave a visual shudder, thinking about what could have happened.

"Yeah." Morgan agreed, his stomach turning at the thought.

"Is this Reid's drink?" Hotch asked, motioning to the martini in front of Morgan.

"Yes, that's the one. I..." He tapered off, his focus once again on Reid.

Noticing this, Hotch reached over and took the other mans bound hands from Morgan. "I'll take him," he said in explanation. "Why don't you head over to the table and send Prentiss over here. Tell her I need her to come with me. We'll take the drink and have it analyzed. Why don't you take Reid home, and please don't leave him alone. God only knows what kind of trouble that boy would get into on his own, under the influence of whatever he's on."

Morgan smiled at that. It was true. Their genius was a danger magnet. That was part of the reason the entire team was overly protective of him. Of course, the fact that he was the youngest of them was a factor, as well.

Morgan nodded at Hotch before retuning to the table. He passed Hotch's message onto Emily, who responded right away, leaving the rest of the team to help Reid.

"Morgan, what's going on?" JJ asked, clearly upset by Reid's unusual behavior.

"The guy that was with Reid slipped him something."

A collective gasp came from the table. Garcia looked down guiltily, wringing her hands together. "I'm so sorry Derek. I-I just thought he was relaxing and having a good time."

"Oh, he's relaxing, alright." He joked, pointing to Reid who had laid his head back in his chair and was watching the lights flash on the ceiling. "Seriously, Baby Girl, you couldn't have known. It just looked like he'd had a few drinks to loosen up and was enjoying another mans company." Morgan wasn't sure why that statement left his stomach in knots. Was it the fact that Reid was loosening up, or that he was enjoying another mans company.

Morgan had to admit, seeing Reid with the other man had him seeing red. Reid was HIS. Nobody is allowed to touch him, nor get that close to him. Wait a minute, when did he start referring to Reid as HIS?


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow Morgan was able to get Reid up and out into the parking lot without any problems. It was once they made it to the car that Morgan began to get a little worried. He'd had his arm around Reid to help steady him, so when they were next to the car, Morgan leaned Reid up against it and fished out the keys. As he was opening the door to help Reid in, he felt fingertips brushing up his bare arm. Trying to to flinch away, he continued his task, trying to ignore the heat that spread up his arm as the younger agent continued his light, gentle touches on Morgan's forearm.

Once the door was open, Morgan helped Reid, surprised at the disappointment he felt moving away from the unexpected, but clearly not unwelcome, contact. The harder Reid tried to buckle himself in, the more frustrated he got, until he finally screamed, causing Morgan to chuckle. He leaned over the younger agent to help him, and froze when he felt Reid nuzzle his nose in between his neck and cheek.

Did he just smell me? Morgan wondered. His question was answered so quickly, Morgan was beginning to wonder if he'd said that allowed.

"You smell so good, Derek." He murmured, bringing his hand up behind Morgan's head, so he couldn't move away. Morgan stood still, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. When Morgan felt something wet behind his ear, he knew right way that Reid licked him.

He jerked back, shocked and smacked his head on the ceiling of the car.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head. What the hell just happened? And please let it happen again. Wait, what was wrong with him? His best friend has been drugged, and all you can think about is how to bad he wanted to fuck him. Oh my God. What was happening to him?

He slammed the door closed with a little to much force and slowly walked around to the drivers side, trying to get himself under control. The sudden arousing feelings he was having for his best friend were confusing, to say the least. And, Reid wasn't helping the situation by being all flirty and sexy. Fuck...it was going to be a long night.

The car ride home was relatively quiet until Reid decided he wanted to hear some music. Morgan obliged and turned on the radio, and the car was filled with a techno beat, similar to what they'd heard at the club. Morgan just let the music flow over him and he began to relax.

Suddenly, Reid spoke up and said, "Can you, Morgan? Please?"

Morgan glanced over at the young genius. "Can I what, Pretty Boy?"

"Take me there." When had his voice dropped?

"Take you where?" Morgan was thoroughly confused by this point.

"There," he said again, this time pointing at the radio.

Morgan paused for a moment and listened. Shit. He recognized the song immediately. Scream by Usher.

Kill the lights, shut 'em off

You're electric

Devil eyes telling me, "Come and get it."

I'll have you like

Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Girl tonight you're the prey

I'm the hunter

Take you here, take you there, take you under

Imagine me whispering in your ear

That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya

And I've tried to fight it, to fight it

But you're so magnetic, magnetic

Got one life, just live it, just live it

Now relax, and get on your back

If you wanna scream, yeah

Let me know and I'll take you there

Get you going like

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

If you wanna turn right

Hope you're ready to go all night

Get you going like

Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby

Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby

If you wanna scream...

"Reid..."

"I want to Derek." There is was, his first name again. Hearing it from Spencer's lips sent a sudden warmth through his body. "I wanna scream. Please." He looked at Morgan, who thankfully had turned into his driveway not a moment too soon.

Morgan looked over, and the sight would have knocked him down had he not already been sitting. There was his Pretty Boy, staring at him with huge, pleading eyes. Eyes, not to mention, that were full of lust. His hair had been mussed from Morgan helping him into the car. Jesus, the kid was sexy! And here he was, begging Morgan to take him inside and make him scream. When did his jeans get tighter?

Using every ounce of willpower, he exited the car, and walked around to the passenger side to help Reid. By the time he made it around to the other side, Reid had gotten himself out and was standing there, obviously waiting.

"Come on, kid. Lets get you inside." He put his arm around the young man's shoulders again, and felt Reid slide a long arm around his waist, and lean into him.

At the door, Morgan fumbled with the keys, because Reid had a death grip on him and was making it almost impossible to open the door. Finally, after much fighting, the door clicked and Morgan opened the door, pulling Reid in with him.

He allowed Morgan to lead him into the kitchen and into a bar stool at the counter. "I'll make some coffee." Morgan said, but before he took a step, he was turned around and pulled backward, between Reid's legs. His mouth fell open in surprise, and Spencer used that to his advantage, pulling the older man down into an open mouthed kiss. Because of the height if the bar stool, Morgan was leaning over Reid, and he put his hands out on the arms of the seat to brace himself.

He tried to pull back. He really did. But as soon as Spencer's tongue touched his, he was lost. He leaned down farther to deepen the kiss, and felt the younger mans hands move down his shoulder, caressing gently. He moaned at the touch and lifted one hand up to tangle it in Spencer's hair. He'd always loved the kids hair. He tousled it at every opportunity, always teasing.

Who knew the genius could kiss like this? It felt like he was mapping out every inch of his mouth, memorizing it. He was flying, and never wanted to come down, when he felt pressure on his legs and realized the young man was pulling him closer with his thighs. He resisted for a moment, pulling back from the kiss, breathless. Not wanting to lose contact, he began trailing kisses down Spencer's neck, and the young man tilted his head, allowing Morgan better access.

Both men were lost in sensation, kissing, touching, moaning, but it all came to a screeching halt when Reid whispered. "Oh God, Morgan. I'm ready. Make me scream."

It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him, and Morgan jumped back, putting distance between them. What was he thinking? How could he have let that happen? His best friend had been drugged and he was taking advantage of him. Hell, he was no better than the man at the bar!

Angry at himself, he glanced over at Spencer, and was blown away by what he saw. The kid looked thoroughly fucked. His lips were red and swollen, his eyes blown wide with lust, and his hair sticking up in all directions. God, he was so damned beautiful. All he wanted to do was return to his place between Spencer's legs and continue kissing him until he died.

But, logic won out, and he backed into the kitchen to make coffee, never taking his eyes off his sexy Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember, this is a work of fiction. I have no personal knowledge of GHB and am just making everything up. I just found the idea of Reid with no filter very hot, and thought Morgan would to. And because he is just discovering his feelings for Reid, he gets a little lost in the sensations he feels when Reid is near. He's not taking advantage, but trying to fight himself, as well as Reid. As I said, fiction. Hope you all enjoy!

Once the coffee was started, and he tore his eyes away from Reid to turn around and retrieve two coffee mugs. He then grabbed two spoons and slid the sugar across the counter, toward the empty mugs. Suddenly, he felt a warmth spread across his back, and he froze, startled by the sudden contact. When had Reid gotten up and how the hell had he been so quiet? He stood completely still, not sure exactly what was happening.

As if answering his question, Spencer molded himself to Morgan's back and began licking and sucking up and down his neck. Unconsciously, he body leaned back and his head tilted to the side, allowing Reid full access. Derek's body was suddenly on fire. How was it possible that his best friend and very male co-worker was having such an effect on him? His thoughts were a mess, but his body knew exactly what it wanted, and that was Spencer.

Both men were lost in each other. Morgan was letting himself go, and loving every minute of it, until he felt Reid's hands slide around him and come to rest on his stomach, under his shirt. Suddenly, the fog began to lift, and he turned quickly, planning to push Reid away, but instead, brining their faces within inches of each other. Both men were panting, and Morgan had never seen Reid look so fucking beautiful.

Before he could stop himself, he closed the small gap and attacked the younger mans lips for the second time that night. Reid was like a drug, and Morgan was hooked. Both men fought for dominance, in the kiss, which turned Morgan on even more. Reid's hands, that had been on Morgan's stomach, were now on his ass, pulling the older man even closer.

Their hips ground together, and Morgan felt Reid's hardness through his jeans, against his own. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but his body was having none of it, so they stood in the middle of Morgan's kitchen, making out, for what seemed like hours, but was in actuality, only a couple of minutes.

A sudden ringing sound finally brought Morgan out of his haze. He pulled his mouth away from Reid's, panting. "Fuck, Pretty Boy, what are you doing to me?"

"Trying to get into your pants." Came the unexpected reply.

Hearing that, Morgan put his head on Reid's shoulder, hiding his face. He needed to get this under control. Reid had been drugged, and his behavior was the result of that. The kid really wasn't into him, he just wanted sex in general. Why did that thought make Morgan want to throw up? What had his best friend unwittingly done to him tonight?

He needed to put some distance between them. He needed to get some coffee in the genius, and put him to bed, preferably in a locked room. But, damn, it felt so good just standing here in Spencer's arms.

As Morgan was having this conversation with himself, Reid continued to kiss, lick, and bite his best friend on every surface he could reach. When he reached his ear and bit down, Morgan gasped, raising his head and looking at Reid.

"There you are. I thought I'd lost you." Spencer said, leaning over to claim Derek's lips again. "Mmmm," he moaned, in between kisses, "you taste...even better...than I imagined."

When Morgan's brain caught up, he pulled back and looked Reid in the eyes, confused. "What? Y-you imagined this?"

"Mmmm hmmm," came the muffled reply, as Reid continued his assault on Morgan's neck.

"You mean you..."

"Think about you when I'm masturbating? Imagine kissing you, tasting every inch of this beautiful chocolate sculpted body? Hell yes."

Hearing those words come out of Spencer's mouth had him so hard, he thought he'd explode right there. Before he could respond, he felt Reid's hands pull their groins even closer together.

Then, his genius surprised him yet again, whispering, "Come on, Derek. Fuck me. Make me scream like I know only you can." Reid bit down on Morgan's neck, hard enough to draw blood. That, coupled with their groins rubbing together and hearing his Pretty Boy talk dirty, not to mention, abstaining from sex for god knows how many months, made Morgan explode with an intense orgasm.

Is body was vibrating from the unexpected orgasm, and something else. Shit, that was his phone. Embarrassed beyond words, he extracted himself from Reid's arms and quickly left the kitchen, answering his phone on the way onto the living room.

"Morgan." He said, his voice gruff.

"Morgan, it's Hotch. We got the results back, and Reid was slipped GHB, as we suspected. No need to take him to the hospital, though. The dose was fairly small, luckily, so it'll be similar to him just drinking too much. How is he?"

Morgan cleared his throat before answering, not wanting his voice to give anything away. "Let me just say, a drunk Reid is an interesting Reid."

"I'm not sure I want you to elaborate on that, so just watch over him I tonight, and I'll check in with you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Hotch."

Ending his call, he turned toward the kitchen to see Reid sitting at the table, coffee mug in hand, and another sitting across, waiting for him. He smiled at that. Even a drugged Reid was considerate. His smile fell quickly, though, when he felt the wetness in his pants. He turned and headed down the hall, telling Reid he'd be right back.

He stripped out of his pants as soon as he entered the bedroom, throwing them onto the corner and grabbing some clean underwear and sleep pants. He wanted to shower, but wasn't willing to leave Reid alone for any length of time, so he quickly wiped off in his master bath, and changed.

Reid had spent the night at Morgan's before, and had accidentally left a t-shirt and sleep pants at one point, so Morgan dug the smaller mans garments out and took them with him. He needed to make sure Reid didn't get too close, and kept his hands to himself, this time. Not only was Morgan confused about his feeling for the young genius, but he was embarrassed that he'd let things go so far, especially with Reid being under the influence of the date rape drug!

He cautiously made his way toward the kitchen and Reid was still sitting where he'd left him, drinking coffee. From the look of the pot, he was on his second cup, which Morgan was happy to see. He'd brewed decaf, unbeknownst to the genius. The kid needed his sleep tonight.

Morgan drew a deep breath to calm himself and took the seat across from Reid. "Hey, kid," he said, trying to get the younger mans attention. He seemed to be really interested in his sugar laced beverage, not looking up when Morgan sat down. "Reid. Spencer."

He looked up then, his eyes tired and glassy. "Oh hey Morgan. Thanks for the coffee. Even thought its decaf, it hits the spot."

Damn, he thought he'd been able to fool his best friend. He should have known better, though. Reid knows his coffee. Taking a sip of his own, he put the clothes on the table between them.

"You left these last time you stayed. When you finish your coffee, why don't you get changed? You look beat. You feel like taking a shower?"

"Only if you'll wash my back."

Morgan's eyebrows shot up and he choked on his coffee. "Reid." He said, in a warning tone.

"Derek." The kid replied, grinning.

"Ok, no shower. Just go change and we'll go to bed."

Reid's eyes widened. "Now that sounds like a plan!" Reid said, grabbing his clothes and heading to Morgan's room to change.

Morgan sat there stunned, before stuttering, "T-that's, I-I didn't mean it like that." He said, mostly to himself. What the hell was he going to do?

Waiting for Reid to finish, he took the mugs into the kitchen and rinsed them out, putting them in the dish washer. He grabbed a bottle if water to keep next to the bed, and reluctantly headed toward the bedroom.

The door was open a crack, and the site that met him almost stopped his heart. Reid, his Pretty Boy, was laying on his bed, curled up around his pillow, fast asleep. He stood there, just gazing at the beauty that was Spencer Reid, asleep in his bed.

The feelings that were coursing through his body were foreign. He'd never brought girls home. No one ever shared his bed. But here was his best friend, looking like he belonged there. Morgan was sure, in that moment, that he would do everything in his power to make sure the kid never left.

He turned off the bedroom light, but left the bathroom light on, with the door cracked, in case Reid woke up during the night. Then he slipped into bed on the other side, making sure not to get too close. He didn't want to freak the genius out in the morning.

He turned on his side, facing Spencer. The light from the bathroom cast a gentle light on the sleeping man. Morgan couldn't resist reaching out and pushing the brown curls out of the way, so he could have an unobstructed view of his Pretty Boys face. The then trailed his fingers down over the porcelain cheek, reveling in is softness.

In his sleep, Spencer responded to the gentle touch, sighing, and snuggling into the hand cupping his cheek, humming, "Hmmm, Morgan." Just as Derek pulled his hand back, and closed his eyes, he heard his bedmate whisper, "Night Morgan. Love you."


	4. Chapter 4

After slipping into bed, Morgan just lay there, watching Spencer sleep. There were so many thoughts and feelings running around in his head, he couldn't fall asleep, but throughout the night he was able to work out some things. And what he had figured out was that somehow, he was in love with his best friend.

He knew Reid was important to him, but tonight showed him that his feelings went deeper than that. Those thoughts scared him a little bit, but when Spencer kissed him, it felt as though everything fell into place.

Throughout their friendship, Morgan knew the bond he had with Reid was different than any other friendship he had. He felt so connected with Reid, and felt the need to touch the young genius every chance he got. He had never thought too much about it before, but while laying in the dark, allowing his mind to wander, he realized that he had been falling in love with his best friend for a while now.

The fact that he was in love with Reid was more surprising than the fact that he was attracted to a guy. He'd known since college that he could go either way, briefly hooking up with a former frat brother during his junior year. Not wanting to have that label, though, he threw himself into girls, almost literally.

He knew he was attracted to Reid from the first moment he met him, but he was such an awkward kid that Morgan didn't let his thoughts go any farther than that. But, as their friendship developed, Morgan had a harder and harder time keeping those feelings at bay. So, he did what he did best, and threw himself at women yet again.

But, after a few close calls with his best friends life, he stopped going clubbing, and instead, preferred movie nights at home with either Garcia or Reid, and sometimes both. Which explains why he had his little embarrassing problem in the kitchen the previous night, when Reid had his hands and mouth all over him.

Morgan couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have that every night, in the very bed they were lying in. Those thoughts were his last, as he drifted off to sleep, just as the sun started peeking though the blinds, signaling a new day.

Morgan woke up with an armful of Spencer Reid, and for a brief moment, allowed himself the enjoyment of holding his best friend. He'd only been asleep for a little over an hour, and wanted nothing more than to pull his Pretty Boy closer, snuggle in, and go back to sleep, but he knew he couldn't allow that to happen.

He didn't want Reid to be overwhelmed when he woke up. There was no telling what he would or wouldn't remember, so Morgan gently removed himself from his best friends arms and slid out of bed quietly. As he headed to the bathroom to take a shower, he turned around and allowed himself one last look at his beautiful Pretty Boy asleep in his bed. God how he hoped it wasn't the last time.

After showering, he put on some jeans and headed to the kitchen to start the coffee. He knew Reid would need the good stuff when he got up. No decaf this time. He also grabbed a couple of bagels and put them in the toaster, knowing that the smell of coffee would have the genius rising in no time.

As if reading his thoughts, a disheveled Spencer Reid appeared, and cleared his throat, getting Morgans attention. "Morning sleepyhead." He joked, acting calmer then he felt on the inside.

"Morning." Reid responded, his voice gravelly. "Coffee?"

Morgan laughed, and handed the coffee over, studying Reid. How was it possible for him to look so sexy after just waking up? Even with his hair sticking out, and the sleep marks from the pillow still evident on his face, he looked gorgeous. It took everything Morgan had to not reach out and pull him into a bone crushing hug.

His smile faded, though, when Reid sat down with his coffee and asked, "What the hell happened? I feel like I've been run over by a truck. And why am I here? I don't remember drinking that much."

Morgan felt as though he had been punched in the chest. While he knew it was possible Reid wouldn't remember what happened, there was still a small part of him that hoped he would. Although Reid was half out of it, he still didn't miss the look of sadness that passed over Morgans face. It was gone so quickly, he wondered if he imagined it.

"What do you remember about last night?" Morgan said, his tone bordering on angry.

"Not much, why? What happened?" Reid asked, getting worried.

"Just tell me what you do remember, and we'll go from there."

Reid thought back to the night before. He remembered getting there and sitting with the group, then Morgan decided to get his flirt on, so he moved to the bar where he didn't have to watch the spectacle that was Derek Morgan dance with every woman in the place. Of course, he couldn't tell Morgan that watching him hit on every female in the bar made him want to jump off a building, so he lied.

"I remember stopping at the bar on the way back from the restroom. I was going to order another drink, because mine was almost gone, and then..." he paused, closing his eyes, trying to take himself back.

"Then what?" Morgan asked.

"I - I'm not sure."

"Do you remember talking to a guy?" Morgan asked, in an accusing tone.

"A guy?"

"Yes, genius, a guy. Danny."

"Danny?" Reid suddenly remembered someone buying him a drink. 'Hi, I'm Danny, and you're gorgeous. Can I buy you a drink?'

Morgan watched Reid's face as the recognition flickered, and he smiled softly. That small gesture pushed Morgan over the edge. "Please tell me you aren't smiling because of that asshole." he growled.

"What's your problem, Morgan?" Reid raised his voice, regretting it immediately, putting his head into his hands and groaning. His head was pounding, and he didn't understand why Morgan was so upset.

Morgan's anger faded quickly when he saw how much his best friend was hurting. He moved to the cabinet and grabbed three ibuprofen and a glass, filling it with water and taking it back to the table. What was wrong with him? None of this was Reid's fault, and he certainly didn't ask for that idiot to drug him.

He put his hand on his Reid's back, rubbing it gently. "Hey, sorry about that. Here, take these." He said, laying the pills on the table, and handing him the water. Reid missed the contact as soon as Morgan pulled his hand away, but listened and took the three pills, and returned his head to his resting place in his hands.

Morgan knew he should return to his seat and try to talk to Reid, but his body had other plans, as he found himself behind Reid, his hands on his best friends shoulders, massaging them. He felt Reid's shoulders tighten for a moment, then quickly relax, and he smiled. As he continued to rub the tension out of his best friends shoulders, he heard a moan, and the sound when straight to his groin.

Morgan paused for a moment, but continued to with his impromptu massage, trying to work out the tension. He moved one hand up the back of Reid's neck, under his hair, and heard a small gasp when his hand touched bare skin. He smiled at the noise, knowing that even though Reid couldn't remember what happened, he was still affected by Morgan's touch.

Feeling braver because of that discovery, he moved both hands into Reid's hair, something he had been wanting to do for a long time, and rubbed his scalp. This caused Reid to moan and relax his head back into Morgan's hands, his head nearly resting on Morgan's chest.

He knew he was treading in dangerous territory, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He wanted nothing more than to let his hands travel further south, over Reid's chest and eventually reaching their destination, a nice hard something that he had felt last night for a brief moment. Before he could stop it, a groan escaped his lips, and he froze, but quickly realized his best friend was so wrapped up in the magic of his hands, that he hadn't heard Morgan's slip, so he continued, closing his eyes and getting lost in the moment.

A sudden burst of music brought them both out of their stupor, and Morgan jumped back, digging in his pockets quickly.

"Sorry," Morgan mumbled. "It's Garcia." He silenced his phone after he retrieved it, and laid it on the table. He looked at Reid, hoping he wasn't embarrassed by what had just happened. He looked at Reid, ready to deliver a smooth explanation but the look on the young genius's face stopped him cold.

Instead of the flush he expected to see, he was faced with wide eyes and an open mouth. Reid looked at the phone on the table, as if it contained answers, then to Morgan, his eyes getting wider than he thought possible. Suddenly, his hands came up to cover his mouth, and he looked at the phone again, before stumbling out of his seat, running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Morgan stood there, stunned. What the hell just happened? Everything was fine until Garcia called. Sure, he was expecting Reid to be a little embarrassed. Hell, Morgan loved to embarrass his Pretty Boy. He enjoyed watching the blush that started on his cheeks and moved down his neck. It was sexy, to say the least, and if Morgan was being honest, he did it all the time, because there was nothing better than an embarrassed, sexy Reid.

He looked to the phone on the table, much like Reid had done, and suddenly it dawned on him. Garcia's ring tone. It was Scream. Hearing that song must have triggered Reid's memories of last night.

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the final chapter of my story about a drugged, and very pushy Reid. 
> 
> BTW, the song I have been referencing throughout this story is Scream by Usher. If you haven't heard it, I highly suggest giving it a try. I can't listen to it without seeing Morgan and Reid in my mind. See if you agree! That song actually inspired this particular fic, as probably evident due to the amount of times I referred to it. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Morgan stood there a moment, considering his options. He could just ignore what happened, call Garcia back, and let Reid get himself under control, or he could go talk to him. As much as he wanted to pretend last night didn't happen, it had, and he needed to deal with it. He had heard Reid tell him he loved him in his sleep, and the kid had practically thrown himself at Morgan, but there was still a part of him that was afraid it was all drug induced.

Suck it up, man, he thought, as he headed down the hall toward the bathroom. He stopped and gently knocked on the door, waiting. All he got in return was silence, so he knocked louder. He then heard the water turn on and again, waited. Still no response, so he tried again.

"Reid," he knocked louder still. "Answer me."

The water continued to run, and he finally heard something, but it was too muffled to understand.

"Reid, turn off the water and get out here. I can't hear you through the door."

The water shut off. "Can you give me a minute." Came the quiet reply. The voice was throaty, like he'd been crying. "I'm not feeling well."

"No shit, genius. That's what GHB does to you." He huffed, getting frustrated with the boy inside.

"What?" Came the strangled reply. "Wha...Who?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. Dammit, just come out here so we can talk."

"No."

"Reid."

"I - I can't."

"Look man, this wasn't your fault, ok? You have nothing to be ashamed of."

He heard a snort from the other side of the door and froze. Of course, he didn't just remember the guy from the bar, he remembered the two of them practically christening his kitchen table. Was he sorry? Shit, what if it was all the drug? How would he go on, pretending like he wasn't in love with his best friend, acting like he didn't want to push him up against the wall and kiss him senseless?

"Reid." Silence. "Reid. Spencer. Please come out here. We really need to talk." His voice was gentle, hoping to soothe the kid. Again, he was met with silence. "Listen, about last night..."

The water began to run again, drowning out Morgans voice. He stepped away from the door, leaning against the wall behind him and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. It shouldn't surprise him, though. Reid was never one for confrontation. But this was not something that could be ignored. It wasn't going away, and Reid was not leaving this house until they resolved it.

He stepped forward and knocked again. "Reid, we are going to talk about this. You are locked in my bathroom, and you have nowhere to go. I'm not leaving, so you better just come out."

The water turned off, and he thought he heard a sniffle from the other side, and it just broke his heart. Ok, if Reid was going to stay locked up in there, he'd just have to have their heart to heart through the door. So, he leaned against the door, and began speaking.

"Listen Reid. Spencer. Last night did not turn out at all like I had planned, but...well, I wouldn't have changed it for anything. I'm sorry you were drugged, but I'm not sorry about what came after. It opened my eyes to a lot of things, and truth be told, I can't go back to the way it was before." He paused, hoping he was explaining things right.

"I'll start by saying that when I saw you at the bar with that guy, and he was touching your arm, I saw red. I didn't realize what it meant at first, but I knew that I had to get you away from him. As I continued to watch, I realized something was off. You are not a touchy person, but you were actually leaning into him, and allowing him to hold your hand. So I swooped in and saved you, again." He chuckled, thinking of all the times he'd helped Reid in the past.

"Hotch and Prentiss took him in, and I brought you home. Garcia offered, but I couldn't let anyone else take care of you. That was my job. It always has been, and always will be." He smiled, realizing what he'd said. For some reason, the thought of always didn't scare him anymore. Huh.

He put his hand on the door, as if he was able to caress Reid through the wood. "The drug made you, let just say, lose any inhibitions. With anyone else, that wouldn't have been a good thing, but I have to say that for me, it turned out to be a very good thing. I would have never made the first move with you," he almost whispered to the door.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "I know that by allowing anything to happen last night, it makes me as bad as the guy at the bar, but..." his voice cracked, and he got sick to his stomach thinking about what he let happen. "I - I'm not happy that it took you getting drugged for me to realize how much you meant to me, but I'm also not sorry. Spencer..."

The door opened slowly to reveal his beautiful Pretty Boy, tears streaming down his face, with a small smile ghosting his lips. Before he could blink, Morgan had stepped through the doorway and was enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. He felt Reid's arms encircle his waist, and felt the wetness from his tears on his neck.

The two men stood in the doorway of the bathroom, holding each other like the world was ending. Neither knew how long they stood there, but Morgan was the first to pull back, bringing his hand up to cup Reid's face, wiping away the tears that continued to fall.

They stood there, staring into each others eyes, Morgan's thumb brushing Reid's cheek the only movement. This time, the younger man was the first to move, breaking eye contact and looking around, as if just realizing where they were.

"M-maybe we should go into the living room, so we can talk." he said softly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Morgan replied, moving his hand from Reid's face and turning around. The voice inside his head was screaming at him to turn back around and just kiss him already. Hell, they had already had some pretty heated make out sessions. But, that was when Reid was drugged. And now he remembered. That was why he was so afraid that Reid would close the door and lock himself in again.

Holding his breath, he walked down the hall and into the living room, sitting on the couch. He allowed himself to breath when he realized he hadn't heard the bathroom door shutting. When he felt the couch dip down beside him, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey," Morgan said, not knowing how to start, or actually continue, their conversation.

"Hey yourself." was the reply.

Morgan looked up expecting to see Reid sitting with a straight back and looking anywhere but him, but was pleasantly surprised to see him sitting sideways on the couch, one knee up, looking at Morgan shyly.

"Reid, look..."

"Morgan..."

Both started talking simultaneously. They laughed, breaking the tension, and Reid took the lead.

"Morgan, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I, uh, yes, I do." He could see Morgan open his mouth to disagree again, so he cut him off. "Can you just listen for a minute? This is, well, I'm good with words, when they come from a book, but this...emotional stuff, I'm not really good with."

"It's ok, Pretty Boy. It's just me. I'm listening."

"I heard what you said through the door, and I remember some of what happened last night." He began nervously picking at his fingers. "It's mainly just flashes, but I, um, think I remember all the important parts. So, that's why I'm apologizing. I know it was the drug that made me act like that, but the feelings were already there, which is what caused me to act the way I did." He chuckled at himself and said, "I feel like I'm talking in circles."

Morgan reached out and took Reid's hand, stopping the nervous picking, and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. "I think I understand."

"I'm glad one of us does." He laughed again, louder this time. "I'm so sorry I threw myself at you like that, and even though it was amazing, I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. I just felt so alive, and it was incredible. I've never felt like that before."

"I would hope not. I would hate to think our innocent genius is running around taking GHB on a regular basis." Morgan joked.

He looked at Reid, expecting to see him laughing too, but was stopped cold at the look in Reid's eyes. His pupils were blown wide, and his eyes were sparkling with a hunger he'd never seen.

"That's not what I meant." Morgan raised his eyebrows in question. "It wasn't the GHB that made me feel alive. It was you."

It was you. It was you. You. You.

Wow. Morgan was speechless.

Reid, clearing missing the fact that Morgan's heart stopped beating when he said those three words, continued explaining. As if those three words were not enough.

"Kissing you..." he paused to swallow. "I'm a practical guy. I like things to make sense, to be proven, before I believe them. The concept of love has always been foreign to me. It's just a release of chemicals that cause the body to react. But last night...kissing you, feeling you, I...God, it was the most amazing thing I have ever felt, and I don't ever want to lose that."

"Fuck Reid," he muttered, before leaping across the space between them and crushing his mouth to his best friends. He brought one hand up to cup Reid's cheek, tilting his head to give him a better angle. When the mouth attached to his opened, allowing his tongue access, he moaned and leaned forward, pushing Reid backward on the couch.

Their bodies fit together, hands roaming, mouths moving over one another. Morgan pulled away briefly, to place wet kisses up and down the younger mans neck. Reaching down between them, he grabbed Reid's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Reid moaned then, deep in his throat, and Morgan knew he was lost.

Morgan hadn't put a shirt on after his shower, and the moment their bare chests met there was an explosion of heat, and both men paused to look at each other. The raw hunger was evident in both their eyes, and they moved toward each other again, mouths open, licking, biting, tasting.

Morgan detached his mouth from Reid's long enough to kiss a trail down his neck, ending at his collar bone, where he proceeded to suck and bite him until Reid was a withering and moaning mess. He couldn't get enough of this beautiful man under him, and wanted nothing more than to kiss him forever. That was until Reid bucked his hips up and he felt just how turned on Reid was. All logic flew out the window then, and he slid his hands down between their bodies, which was not an easy task, and proceeded to cup Reid through his pants.

The withering genius threw his head back and moaned Morgans name, causing what little blood that was left in Morgan's brain to migrate south. Morgan crushed his lips to Reid's once again, forcefully, trying to show him without words how he was feeling.

He drug his mouth away and buried his face in Reid's neck, growling, "God Reid, I want you so damn bad."

He felt the body below his pause, and he pulled back, afraid he was moving too fast. He looked down, expecting to see panic in his eyes, and was taken back by what he saw instead. Reid was smirking, his eyes wide open and lust filled, as he answered back, "Then I suggest you take me to your bedroom and make me scream."

Yeah, let me know and I'll take you there...


End file.
